Ponderings
by Junnasi
Summary: 4xD. One Shot. Recently married Dorothy is quite protective.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

Been a long fan of reading Gwing fanfics. Though I mostly support 1xR, 4xD has been very much kicking up a close second. Seeing that there too little 4xD fanfics, I had to start writing myself. One-shot or else it will never be updated! This actually been sitting on my computer for a long time and I thought I finally patch it up and publish it with a recent re-reading of fanfics.

* * *

It was another business party, another party to dress elegantly and the recently Dorothy Catalonia-Winner was getting bored. She did know that marrying Quatre would result in a busy high social status and if they weren't attending business parties, there'll be charity balls or birthday parties the rich threw out. Dorothy sigh and told herself this was not something new at all considering she was born into a highly influential affluent family as well. But at least then, she was often shelter to an extent but not really away from the gallantry of war making her family was so bent on and did not have to appear in all the war parties which were more about politics and building alliances than enjoying company as it was now.

Still, Dorothy hated these social gatherings. She did have to admit she had liked them very much back then, but ever since her marriage to Quatre she grew extremely pessimistic with parties. She watched Quatre on the floor below from the balcony and felt herself swell with happiness. Yes, she loved him, but she totally disliked the women that would mingle around her husband longer than she ever wanted them to be there from the start. Parties after parties that they attended daughters of the wealthy would introduce themselves to Quatre in ways Dorothy would love to smack with her fencing saber. They knew that Arabic heritage, an Islamic man can take more than one wife, in fact the culture even had a set limit of up to four wives a man can take. The more wives, the more it proved the power the man had. As if having 29 other biological sisters did not prove enough how wealthy enough Zayeed Winner had in caring for them all. Dorothy could only sense the underlying motive these women had in line to try to catch the wealthiest Arab businessman eye hoping to become one of his mistresses turn wife. Dorothy can see it as clear as day in their eyes, their lust for wealth and power rather than the love she had for Quatre.

She wanted to pry those women of her man. In every way, Dorothy was very jealous and protective wife. Though she knew that many of Quatre's friends had more than one wife, she didn't want to see and couldn't imagine Quatre being with any other women than her and she was adamant to make sure it stayed that way. Though she appeared any everyway fearless out front, this was her inner worst fear. She really didn't know if Quatre wanted another wife, maybe whenever he meet another as he did travelled a lot, across the solar system to boot. He was entitle to being certainly wealthy enough for at least ten wives and she was afraid to question her husband as a wife they couldn't overrule their husband choices unless he decide for themselves, in Arabic culture.

With graceful movement, Dorothy guided down to the dance floor and nicely pushed aside the women around and link arm with Quatre. A smile genuinely appeared on Quatre's face and she was most delighted to see disappointments from the ladies around her.

"You care for a dance?" Quatre asked.

"Sure," and Quatre lead her to the dance floor.

Back in their bedroom, Dorothy watched as her husband stepped out of the showers in a simple boxer and plain white shirt that would not expect a wealthy man to be wearing. He came towards her and leaned into to the bed to give her a kiss. Breaking off the kiss, Quatre said, "I saw you glaring."

"Glaring?" Dorothy inquired as Quatre slipped into the bed beside her and pull the covers up.

Turning towards her he repeated, "Glaring."

A small silence follow by afterwards with Quatre giving in once more and slipping a protective arm around her waist. "I told you there is no need to worry. I will never take another women. I have outright declared so.

He had. Upon his marriage to Dorothy, Quatre had made it publicly clear he did not plan to take any additional wives.

"That I have control of, but I can't control the influx of women I'm introduced to every time. You can be assured no one lights up my heart the way you do. Plus," as he leaned in again for another kiss, "You should not need to worry because you were the one who said this condition upon accepting my proposal."

She had. Even deep down she knew Quatre took his responsibilities seriously, she made sure he was completely her and only by saying she would agree to marry him on the condition that he'll never marry again. For all her outer appearance of strength, Quatre saw through her so easily and what made her love him more was his ability to understand her so well. She quieted scolded herself for easily acting up but these feelings came a lot easier when it came to Quatre. Ah, the insecurities of being in love.

"Even though it hurts to see you thinking that way, it makes me happy that you are all mine, because in fact I am the actual one thinking you might stray away from me since I am always about that you might think I do not make time for you."

Dorothy hugged him a little tighter. "I travel with you wherever you go," she reminded him. "Perhaps I do have opportunities to stray during the day and stay loyal at night."

Quatre give her a hurtful look and she quickly smolder it with another kiss. "I better have Rashid tailgating wherever you go then," he said in between kisses.

Dorothy give a quiet chuckle and said what would reassure her kind-hearted husband. "Alright, that be the last time I glare at women' back. I will stop acting the jealous new-wife and I show you how much I trust you and you to me forever."

Quatre give her the look in which men would only give to the ones they truly loved. "Then we better get started with honing this trust," he said as he started to tread kisses down the side of her face and slip a hand under her gown.


End file.
